


Just don't lie to me

by anita58straycat



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anita58straycat/pseuds/anita58straycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble, sort of... inspired by the beautiful song by Florence & The Machine: I'm not calling you a liar (from the album: Lungs).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just don't lie to me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! My first fic here on AO3, I'm super excited :D
> 
> Crossposted [here](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8816851) and [here](http://koryuoftheriverflow.tumblr.com/post/36541847545/im-not-calling-you-a-liar-just-dont-lie-to-me) on my tumblr.

 

* * *

 

**I'm not calling you a liar, just don't lie to me.**

 

Don’t be surprised when I tell you I don’t believe you.

I don’t believe a single spiteful word that leaves your blood-stained lips.

I don’t believe a single threat you throw at me, with eyes as red as a burning forest.

I don’t believe a single bruise your ice-cold hands inflict my flesh.

I don’t believe that you don’t love me, but please trust that I do you.

I don’t believe you: you are the Silvertongue.

You’ve always been the better liar.


End file.
